The Day the Waltz Ended
by Meryl Lee
Summary: after preventers 5 relena and heero meet lots of mushy stuff mentions of the manga blind target of kissing scene


Standard disclaimers: Don't own etc.  
  
  
  
The Day the Waltz Ended  
  
  
Their final mission was complete (reference to Preventers 5). Quatre's plan went as planned. There were no causalities. In fact one of the terrorists was Millardo Peacecraft undercover. That was a few days ago.   
  
  
Heero was sitting on a park bench looking at the sun setting. He smiled inwardly.   
  
  
"Thank you Heero for saving me again."  
  
  
Heero looked to his right and saw Relena smiling at him. He nodded in response.   
  
  
She sat beside him. "Heero what's it like to pilot Wing Zero?"   
  
  
Heero looked at her with no expression on his face. Relena blushed slightly looking away and continued to speak, "I've never been in a mobile suit before."   
  
  
She nervously brought both hands to her lap.  
  
  
Heero continued to look at her and then nodded slightly. Finally Heero took her hand and said, "Come with me."   
  
  
Tenderness and love crossing his eyes for a moment.  
  
  
They walked towards the storage areas of the HQ. More like Heero dragged Relena along but she didn't mind. He was holding her hand; the way a boyfriend would.   
  
  
"Relena do you remember what I told you along time ago?" He stopped to look at her clear blue eyes.   
  
  
Relena stood there staring into his eyes. She was lost in the memory.   
  
  
-----Flashback-----  
  
  
"Relena…I…" (reference to Blind Target)  
  
  
He kissed her tenderly on the mouth.   
  
  
They broke away. Relena looking at him in slight shock.   
  
  
Heero was still holding her hand, "I want to stay by your side. One day when all the fighting is over. We'll meet again." He spoke with such intensity and sincerity. His eyes full of emotion.  
  
  
Relena stood there speechless somehow she got herself to nod. Heero smiled slightly looking at her with deep admiration.   
  
  
Heero let go of Relena's hand and started to walk away. "You'd better get out of here." He said in his usual monotone voice.   
  
  
-----End of Flashback-----  
  
  
Finally she snapped back into reality and said, "Yes, I remember Heero." Heero was still holding onto her hand.   
  
  
"I know I'm not the best for you but I can't stop caring about you." Heero said finally.  
  
  
"Heero." She looked at his eyes. "Relena come with me." He continued to lead Relena to a hangar.   
  
  
He pushed a few numbers on the key pad and placed his hand print on the screen. Heero was still holding Relena's hand and lead her inside the hangar.   
  
  
It was dark for a moment until the lights turned on automatically and it revealed the Wing Zero. It was of course the dummy model that was used to save Relena and the others.   
  
Heero walked up to Zero leaving Relena to look at the massive mobile suit. He stopped and turned around gazing at her. She walked up to him.   
  
  
They both climbed into the mobile suit. Heero got in first and then signaled Relena to come in. He looked at her and asked, "Are you comfortable?" She nodded, "I'll be fine as long as I'm with you." Heero touched her face tenderly. Looking at her soulful eyes; her eyes were everything to him. He saw love and peace in her eyes.   
  
  
Then he started to push a few buttons here or there. Relena started to speak, "Zero is a very beautiful." Heero smiled slightly knowing how much she hated mobile suits. He spoke, "Yes, I know."  
  
  
Relena leaned into his neck and held on. She said, "I remember a small child came up to me and asked if I had seen the angel descending to earth." Heero stopped what he was doing and looked at her. She continued to speak, "I knew it was you. I told that child it was a good sign. That peace was coming."   
  
  
"Relena." He stroked her hair lovingly. Finally he pushed one more button and the loading was complete. The screen gave out a sort of growl noise.   
  
  
He smirked slightly, "Calm down Zero it's only Relena." Relena laughed slightly.   
  
  
And then they were off…  
  
  
***  
  
  
ESUN Daily:  
  
  
EXTRA EXTRA: ANGEL SPOTTED!!  
  
  
A mysterious figure resembling an angel was spotted over the former Sank Kingdom. It is believed by most experts to be a…  
  
  
  
  
And so the waltz ended.  
  
  
  
  
The End or is it?  
  
  
Meryl Lee  
  
  
AN: I hope you enjoyed this one. Anyone up for a sequel?? Well then hurry up with that review remember anything is appreciated. Please review. 


End file.
